For the Love of Hell
by voiceless dreamer
Summary: What happens when Thomas Durants daughter comes for a visit and she takes a liking to the Swede. Could be considered AU


It wasn't often that Thomas Durants daughter came to visit him, in fact this was the first time he had visited him in many years. She was a thirty something year old lady who found it hard to forgive her father for his treason against her mother. Elizabeth Durant was a force to sometimes be reckoned with, she found it easy to be just that because of her father and the genes he gave to her. Elizabeth had taken the train to Hell on Wheels because of the fact that she couldn't find a proper voice to deny her father. Like others who were of a higher accord to Thomas Durant she was given a warm reception and she looked around her brown hair in a proper hair style of the times. Only a few curls laid down and she looked around taking her fathers arm as he introduced her. "Its a pleasure to be here" She stated and with that she was allowed to leave. Elizabeth made her way towards one of the colored men, she smiled gently and bowed in respect. Elizabeth never and would never judge a man by his color or his race, "Ma'am I think it be best I go back to workin" He stated with a gentle nod. "Allow me to walk you all to your work" She took the arm of one of the men and smiled as she walked there.

Of coarse she got stares from the Irishmen and the white men. Elizabeth didn't pay no mind and once there she smiled happily. "You boys have a lovely day, maybe I can visit later on" she added as she turned on her heels and made her way towards her fathers train car. Once inside he gave her a look. "I do not want you going near the negros" He stated. "I'm sorry father, but you do not control me when it comes to whom I associate myself with. If I want to talk to them and be near t hem even if I want to bed one of them you have no say so in what I do" She stated sternly. Again she turned and left only to come face to face with The Swede. "Miss Durant I presume" The mans accent was thick but he himself was very charming. "Its Elizabeth, and you are?" She asked looking at him. "I am The Swede" He stated. She laughed and sighed. "Your real name?" She asked. "I will give that to you at a later date" he stated with a seductive grin.

Elizabeth was liking this very much and she found it easy to watch him walk in and her heart fluttered a bit inside of her chest. She turned and walked around the camp, she found herself in the bad side of it and was face to face with a tattooed whore, she introduced herself and Elizabeth did so as well and they were on there way. Although she came upon a tent and saw the negros coming out of it. Her heart sank within her chest and she went inside. She saw the irishman with a rope around one of the necks of her negro friends. Elizabeth tiptoed over and grabbed a gun and she pointed it at the one mans head. "Let him go and I wont pull the trigger" She hissed and glared. It wasn't proper lady fashion to do such a thing, but she wanted to protect him. "Elizabeth put that gun down!" Elam stated. "No, I will not see you hung for no reason at all. I fight for what I believe in and I will not see you killed for sport" She retorted.

There was no hesitation when she pistol-whipped the leader and shot the rope to allow him to be set free. Elam grabbed Elizabeth and eased the gun out of her hand. "You let him go, he is coming with me; you stay away from him and that of his brotherin" Elizabeth was pissed and she walked out with Elam. She hugged him as tightly as she could and sighed then pulled away. 'Back to your duties then, if they bother you; have one of your friends come and fetch me" She whispered. Elizabeth turned and walked towards her own guest car. "She went inside and sat down on her bed and whispered a few things before she went to the water hole that was outside and washed her face. She felt a hand on her back and turned to look and it was Eva. "Thank you" She whispered and Elizabeth smiled. "It needed to be done, I wouldn't allow any of them to be hurt" Elizabeth watched Eva leave and then Elizabeth got up.

After a few hours and the sun set, Elizabeth was roaming around the camp again this time coming towards 'The Swedes' Room Car. She peeked and saw him nude washing the floor and she immediately looked away but not before catching his gaze. He got up and put pants on and opened the door. "Elizabeth come in" She entered with his help and smiled. "I am dreadfully sorry, I just saw a light and thought someone had to be up this late; I didn't think that you would be nude washing the floors." She sighed. "Why are you washing the floors nude?" She asked. "Habit" was the only thing he said. Elizabeth smiled and she walked closer to him. "Do you work for my father?" She asked. The Suede nodded in response. "Head of Security" he corrected. Elizabeth nodded. "What do you think he would say if I made a move on you" She asked. "Probably disapprove, but I imagine that he wouldn't say much." The Suede knew what he wanted and he wanted Elizabeth. Elizabeth walked over and kissed him passionately

There it began, they were either breathing so heavy because they were kissing so much or they were ripping at each others clothes to get it off. Once both of them were nude; The Swede laid Elizabeth down on his bed and just looked at her, she allowed him the pleasure and when he moved on top of her she put her hands at his hip, she gently caressed up and down his side. He moved one of her legs to the side and lifted it and he slowly entered her. He didn't pound into her like most men would, he gently made love to her while kissing her and loving her like a real gentleman should. He made sure he didn't hurt her he just was loving the sounds that she made and the way her chest lifted and fell freely. When they were done he covered the both of them up. "Now can I know your real name" She whispered kissing his chest. "Thor, my name is Thor" He stated softly. "That is a lovely name" She grinned a bit. She laid her head on his chest and she slowly fell asleep. Thor took the opportunity to gently move the hair from her face as he watched her sleep.

The next morning when Thor awoke, Elizabeth was gone; as was her clothes, he got up and got dressed. He walked outside to find her nearby. "Morning" She stated. Elizabeth walked closer. "I'm sorry for allowing you to wake up alone, my stomach was growling so much I needed to find some substance" She giggled a bit and he nodded. "I will leave you to your duties" Elizabeth walked off and found herself face to face with the Irishman of which she pistol whipped the day prior. He wasn't the type to just allow her to get away with it obviously woman or not. He began to punch her, slowly beat at her and threw her in the trench with the negros and began shouting that the negros beat up Miss Durant. Elizabeth was barely awake and found herself looking at Elam. Mr. Bohammon came to the rescue and began to defend them shouting back at the Irishman. Elizabeth writhed in pain. The Swede casually walked over and looked down that's when he took the initiative and slowly went down to get her to take her to her room.

Elizabeth was bleeding, the scrapes were deep. Her father came into her quarters and released the suede from his duties to go fetch the doctor. "Who did this?" He asked looking at his daughter. "The Irish fellow" She mumbled and soon her head went to the side and she was out cold. The Doctor came in and tended to her wounds, of coarse he had to strip her to do so and he redressed her in her bed clothes. Her father and the doctor left later, and around supper time she woke up and smiled seeing Thor at her bedside holding her hand. "Thor..."' She trailed off. "Elizabeth, your awake" He replied with a smile. "What happened, did they hurt the negros?" She asked frantic. "No, relax, no harm has came to them. They docked the pay of the man that beat you" He stated quietly. Elizabeth whimpered and looked at Thor.

"Kiss me" She whispered. He did as instructed and again they ended up making sweet and passionate love this time all through the night. Thomas came in when they were both sleeping and found his daughter nude but covered as well as cuddled to his head of security. He left it alone for now.

It took three months for her to recover fully, on her first day out she looked around not seeing Thor in the immediate area, in fact she hadn't seen him since he left. Elizabeth walked around the camp and found him. She walked in front of him and smiled. 'What happened to you?" She asked. "Your father found out. he has demanded I stay away from you" Thor stated painfully. "No, he cant do that; I'm not a child, you can come around me; you don't have to listen to him yet you choose to" she turned and picked up her dress going immediately for her father. She found him observing. 'You of all people should know what its like to fall in love, I love him and you tell him to stay away from me!, You fathered me; yes, but it takes a real man to be my father. You were never there-you have no right to control who I love or anything like that" She stated. Her stomach began to turn and she found herself extremely queasy and dizzy.

Before Elizabeth knew it, she had threw up on her father and she turned to ran off finding that she was still to ill to be out. Elizabeth cried in her room alone for hours upon hours, a knock came on her door and it was Thor. She was curled up in a ball on her bed as she looked at him her face was emotionless she was literally at a complete loss for words. "Seems as if you sent a message to your father" He commented. "I threw up on him, I hardly call that a message" She whispered tiredly. Elizabeth watched as Thor sat down on her bed. He made the first move and he kissed her slowly unbuttoning her gown, she undid his shirt and pants. Once they were nude she straddled his lap and he looked between them and escorted his member into her. Once they were joined he found himself thrusting wildly into her, she kissed him furiously and moaned as she moved her hips to meet his thrusts. Before he knew it they were both panting.

He laid her down and moved under the covers and covered her up. Elizabeth groaned and put a hand to her stomach as she felt queasy again. Thor put his hand over hers and gave her a look. "Do I need to get the doctor in here?" He asked worried. "No, I'm alright. I think I just need a proper rest" She cuddled to him and found herself instantly falling asleep. Thor got up and got dressed after she was asleep and went and went to ask the doctor a few questions especially with her symptoms. He gave him the one diagnosis not many people on Hell on Wheels wanted to hear. He went back in and stripped off his shirt and laid next to her. Gently he laid his hand where her stomach was. She woke up her hazel eyes looking into his. "What is it, are you alright?" She asked. "I went to the doctor, while you were asleep. He said with your symptoms, that the only logical solution is that you are with child" Thor replied. Elizabeth's eyes widened and she sighed coming to obvious terms. "That means it had to be the first time that we-made love" She looked at Thor who nodded. "How do you feel about that?" She asked. "Marry Me" He asked and he looked at her. "What?" She couldn't believe her ears. "Marry me and become my wife" He stated again. "Yes, I will" She grinned and cuddled more to him.

Elizabeth didn't want to get up but she knew she had to and she sat up the sheets pressed to her chest and she smiled when Thor wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck. "I love you" His accent somewhat softened by that notion. She looked at him. "I love you too, Thor" She got up and got dressed this time not putting on her corset, she found it to hurt way to much and cause to much of a stomach ache. Thor and Elizabeth left the car hand and hand, not afraid of showing how he felt about her or how she felt about him. Thor although had to keep up appearances and let go of her hand and just walked beside her. Telling Thomas Durant would be very hard for the both of them, telling him that he was going to be a grandfather and that his daughter was going to be marrying his head of security. It definitely would not be easy and he didn't expect a good outcome of this.

Both entered Thomas' office slowly and as if they were walking to their own funeral. Elizabeth sighed heavily. "Father, I just wanted you to be the first to know, that Thor and I are engaged to be married" She allowed that to sink in first. Elizabeth's father looked at her and he breathed in nodding accepting it. "Your also going to be a grandfather" She swallowed hard and her father choked on what he was drinking and breathed in deep. "How far along?" He asked. "I am suspecting around three months" She replied and he nodded. "Hell on Wheels is not a place for a baby to be brought into this world" He pointed out. "I'm not sure that I can keep you and my grandchild safe with everyone around here so hostile at times" He commented. "I'm going to need to be resting anyway, ever since the beating i have been getting headaches, I'm going to be resting for a better part of this pregnancy and after the child is born I'm sure Thor and I will handle it" She explained.

Thomas walked over and hugged his daughter, she hugged him back and watched as Thor and Thomas shook hands. With that, they left and Thor went to his duties and she walked around her hands on her stomach and Elam came up to her, they had became great friends and she trusted him and he trusted her due to what they had been through with the Irishman. "Have you taken ill?" He asked looking at her noticing she had no corset on. "No, Elam. I am with child. Lately I have been having terrible headaches I think it is best that I don't wear it for now" She replied. "Congratulations, Ma'am" At his comment she giggled. "Call me Elizabeth, please" She pouted slightly and he nodded.

Elizabeth went to take a few steps and she felt dizzy, before she actually hit the ground as she went to fall Elam caught her and Mr. Bohammon came to see what was wrong. "I just feel a little woozy, is there a way that you both can help me to my room, maybe bring me something to eat and drink, I hate to treat you like slaves; but I don't trust myself to get it" She looked at the both of them. Elam nodded and they both helped her to her quarters and Mr. Bohammon turned and gave her privacy while she changed again and got into bed. Elam came in with some food and some water. "Thank you" She replied as she began to eat and drink. "Your welcome" They replied in unison and they left her to eat. When she was done she put the dishes aside and laid down. She laid on her side and found herself writing.

Soon though she fell asleep, she was exhausted. Elizabeth couldn't help it, but she did wake up eventually but didn't go outside. She looked out the window and watched 'The Swede' Hard at work patrolling the area. Thor was doing his job; his duties before he could join his beloved in her room so he could cuddle and love on her as well as rub her stomach even if she wasn't completely showing he knew that their child; his child was growing within her and it gave him something to be proud of and to live for. The Suede had nothing like this before, but now his life had changed for the better. Elizabeth and their child would be his life.

Once his work was done, he knocked on her door and she opened it, they exchanged a kiss and he helped her into the bed again, they cuddled and she smiled happily. Thor placed his hand on her stomach and rubbed gently. "I love you, Elizabeth" He stated. 'I love you too" She kissed his cheek and grinned. He lifted her night gown and placed a hand on her stomach and seen it round just a tad he knew that she was already beginning to show. "Its already growing within ya" He stated and she nodded. "Already strong enough to turn my stomach with food and drink" She chuckled and winced and put her hand on her head. "Ahh" she groaned. "What is it?" He asked. "My head is pounding" She whispered. "Just rest" She found her head being kissed by Thor and her being told to rest. "I will be here when you wake" She nodded and obeyed Thor as she fell asleep he kept kissing and rubbing her belly before he covered her up with the blankets and watched her sleep

The months passed as quickly as they came. Elizabeth found herself eight months along and showing, for awhile she hadn't been around outside so she thought she would go outside now. Elizabeth got ready and then took a step outside her hands on her stomach being protective of the life growing within her. The child was kicking like mad as well and she found herself winded a bit. Walking towards where the negros and the workers were doing their job she smiled. "Elam" She commented and he stopped working quickly taking enough time to hug her but was obviously stopped from hugging her fully because of the bump. He rubbed her belly and felt the child kick. "A healthy little one" he commented. "I hope so, It is kicking enough to be" She added. Elizabeth watched Elam return to his work and she made her rounds visiting people, she didn't expect to get hurt again but she felt someone push her down and then kicked her a few times. When Elizabeth woke up, it was night time. A pain was obvious in her stomach and she looked down. She got up and went to Elam's tent since it was the nearest to her. "You need to help me" She groaned and he got up immediately and helped her sit on his cot.

"I was attacked, I need you to get The Swede and my father, I think I'm in labor" She groaned and found herself crying because the pain was so bad. Elam ran out and had one of his friends come in to stay with her and he rubbed her back trying to calm her but he noticed the blood and how she was shaking. He laid her down and when she needed to push he helped her do just that She arched her back and kept pushing. The Swede was the first to enter, he was at her side and she looked at him. "I don't fell right, if something happens, please take care of our baby-" She trailed off and she looked away and screamed as she pushed again. Elam and his friends helped deliver the baby and smiled. "Its a little girl" Elam stated and found a blanket and covered her up. Elizabeth looked weak and Thomas got the doctor who tended to her as much as he could and the Swede lifted her up and got Elam to carry the baby back to her quarters.

He set her down on the bed and he gently took the baby and dismissed Elam. He held his little girl close to him and watched for Elizabeth to wake. She didn't wake for about two days and when she did it was to the baby crying and she looked up and saw Thor there. She forced herself to sit up and Thor walked over and set the baby girl in her arms. "I see she has some bonding time with you" She smiled. He nodded. "Now it is time she bonds with you" He smiled and watched as she held their daughter. It was a beautiful sight and he was glad that after all that he had been through that he had found peace and love in such a bad and terrible place.


End file.
